


Someday Not Today

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag of sorts for the Angel episode "Orpheus".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> My first official forray into the Buffy and Angel fandoms (we're not going to talk about the real first magnum beat of crap I started posting on ff.net, oh, yes). This was written for the sunday100 LJ drabble community. Noted for getting me to write crack-tastic fic, but above all for introducing me to the other half of my brain, Sadbhyl.
> 
> And having written no slash before, I jump in on the slash prompt week...with femme slash. Implied more than anything else, but we all start somewhere, right? :)

Willow smiled sadly. The girl reminded her of herself a few years ago. The shy reserve and the eager intensity that seemed to light her up from within when she knew she was on to something. Deep down she knew the girl only recognized a kindred spirit; a friend and nothing more. But then again, maybe, just maybe she might want more. Willow hadn’t felt a connection so intense since the day she first talked to Tara.

At the moment, she wasn’t free to pursue the feeling. Someday maybe, but not today.

“I’m sorry, Fred, but I’m already seeing someone.”


End file.
